


Tom

by LPM



Series: Lone Wolf and Lil Red [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPM/pseuds/LPM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s Scott, looking the most fiercely masculine that Stiles has really ever seen him, all gleaming tan skin and flexing back muscles. His arms are supporting the weight of someone very lanky and slender against the wall..."</p><p>or</p><p>Stiles watches Scott, who is occupied with making an unexpected someone squirm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom

**Author's Note:**

> It popped into my head and I couldn't say no and it was ratting around here until I let it out.

The high-pitched moan is unfamiliar and unexpected so naturally he has to go check it out. As much as the noise is indicative of what must be going on, the mystery behind its originator is too great, and Stiles Stilinski has never been one to ignore a mystery, especially a great one.

 

Once he sees that it’s coming from Scott’s room, he doesn’t know what to expect. Allison is away, out of town for some reason or another, so what are increasingly desperate sounding moans doing coming from Scott’s room? He isn’t sure what he’s looking for or why he doesn’t just go back to his room and put his headphones on. Wait it out until he can confront his friend directly.

 

He creeps closer to the door, noting Scott’s unfortunate placement of the bed in that he can see literally _everything_ going on…that is if anything was happening there. The bed is unexpectedly unoccupied and made, unusual for Scott. No, Stiles’ eyes are drawn to another part of the room, the wall against which the headboard rests and where the source of moaning is.

 

Stiles is sure his eyes get wide as saucers when he fully takes in what he’s seeing. There’s Scott, looking the most fiercely masculine that Stiles has really ever seen him, all gleaming tan skin and flexing back muscles. His arms are supporting the weight of someone very lanky and slender against the wall as his ass undulates between their pale thighs.

 

“Scott…” the person groans and Stiles knows, should have known the second he saw those long legs, that the boy his best friend is currently _plowing_ against the wall, is Isaac.

 

Scott hisses and they fumble before, with strength and coordination Stiles did **not** expect him to have, Scott picks Isaac up off the wall entirely and gets them to the bed, where he lays Isaac down.

 

Now Stiles can really see everything. Can see Isaac’s flushed face, the heave of his chest as he pants, the curl of his hair against Scott’s mysteriously tidy bedspread. He focuses on that for a moment before he notices Isaac’s eyes have snapped shut tight and he’s struggling to control his noises as Scott grabs his thighs, pushes them up to his chest, and slides back inside.

 

Vaguely, Stiles notices that he’s ridiculously hard, watching his best friend fuck his boyfriend’s best friend in their home. He’ll think about how weird that is later, when Isaac isn’t making the most wanton noises and Scott isn’t pounding into his hole, murmuring filthy things in his ears. Things that Stiles doesn’t really think he wants to hear Scott of all people say, but are still outrageously hot nonetheless.

 

He focuses on the noises of sex that make up a great soundtrack. The shifting of the bed, the sort of whispering noise of their skin against the sheets, the tiny little noises neither one can control. But most of all he thinks the noise of where Scott’s dick pistons in and out of Isaac’s entrance, rapid and satisfyingly hard, is what riles him the most. It should probably gross him out, thinking of Scott’s dick reaming Isaac hard enough to make those breathless gasps and deep-throat groans come out so frequently. But Stiles doesn’t think of it, just listens to the sounds, and watches as Isaac comes apart beneath Scott’s hands.

 

They talk a lot to each other, mostly filthy _disgusting_ (ly sexy) things that Stiles maybe or maybe not files away for later use. Outside of being unbelievably turned on, he’s a little shocked at the hard edge that limns Scott’s entire aura now. He’s the last guy anyone would say is hard or overly testosterone-y. He’s big and nicely muscular, not that Stiles has noticed, but he’s also always accompanied by a faint but unmistakable aura of sweetness that takes any serious edge completely off him. But at that moment he’s all hard edges and power, moving with an animalistic athletic grace as he drags his dick in and out of Isaac’s pliant body.

 

It strikes Stiles then that he’s _really good_ at it. That Scott is putting moves on Isaac that Derek had done to make Stiles positively _weep_ he was so turned on. And Isaac…well he’s responding how Stiles would, arching and writhing and basically making his approval known.

 

Stiles is suddenly _very_ aware of what’s going on in his jeans, and presses a hand against himself, trying to hold back a low moan. As weird as it all is, watching Scott fuck Isaac has been way more arousing than it probably should have been.

 

Slowly and very _very_ quietly, he creeps back to his room and shuts the door, breathing out a deep sigh and sitting down, hard, on his own bed. His arousal is absolutely distracting, throbbing thick and hard in the cage of his boxers. He could take matters “into his own hands”, excusing the awfulness of the pun, or…

 

He grabs his phone and quickly sends off a message.

 

_Come here_

 

2 simple words. Now to wait for Derek to come barging in, so he can lay Stiles back and do real _work_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain about Allison and make the next one the last one probably. Cannot end this series without a lil Sterek lerve!


End file.
